


Five Things I Like About You...

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 30: Auld Lang Syne / Resolutions





	Five Things I Like About You...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Used To Be...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319118) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> The boys of the 'Used to be' verse...

Name one thing I should change. - JW

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the text and groaned as he looked at the time.

Nope. - SH

Sherlock. - JW

You talked to your mum again, didn't you? - SH

No. - JW

Yes. But, just to wish her a Merry Christmas. - JW

And? - SH

Nothing. - JW

John - SH

Where are you? I thought you were just going out to get milk. - SH

John. Tell me where you are. I'll come get you. - SH

Please. John? - SH

I'm on the steps. - JW

 

Sherlock swore and pulled on his trousers and his dressing gown and stomped through the flat to fling open the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he saw John sitting on the top step, his head in his hands.

 

"I didn't get milk."

"It's fine, John."

"I always think one day -"

"I know." Sherlock dropped down behind John and kissed his shoulder.

"I mean, she should - I should stop trying, I know, but I -" Sherlock leaned his forehead against John's back and nodded.

"I know."

"Why do I do this to myself, to you? Every year -"

"Can I tell you what I like about you?"

"Sherlock -" John sighed, but leaned back into Sherlock, closing his eyes as he felt strong arms slip around him, holding him in that way that made him feel safe and cherished.

"Number one."

"Love."

"Number one - your infinite patience with me. Number two. That thing you make with peas." 

John snorted and cuddled closer against Sherlock's chest.

"Number three. The way you look when you are writing - that moment when you find the word you had been searching for? That little smile? It doesn't matter what I'm doing - do you know how many experiments you've compromised because of that tiny grin?"

"Sherlock -"

"Not done. Number four. That little squeak you make when I surprise you from behind. I adore that. Number five... the look in your eyes right before you kiss me - yeah, that one, right there."

John shook his head, but turned in Sherlock's arms and tangled his fingers into Sherlock's curls eliciting a quiet moan, before kissing him soundly.

"Sorry."

"No. You should never be sorry for caring for someone, John, you taught me that caring is one of the most important things we can do. I know, that you will keep caring about her, even though she doesn't know how to care for you. You aren't broken, John. There is nothing wrong with you. There isn't a single thing I would change about you, well, except -"

"What?"

"Do you think next year..."

"What??"

"We could skip wearing the god-awful jumpers your sister sends us?"

John choked back the tears and nodded.

"Yes, I promise. Next year, no ugly jumpers."

Sherlock pressed a kiss into John's hair. "Now, I'm freezing, can we go back to bed?"

"Please?"


End file.
